Companions of the Night Part II
by fAT bRUNETTE
Summary: Kerry has left Ethan, the hot, dark-haired blue-eyed vampire, and most importantly, love of her life. Of course, she takes the angst out on herself. READ AND REVIEW or I will have a FIT...yes, I can be a whiny child sometimes, lol.
1. Author's Note

**_READ THIS OR PREPARE TO SUFFER MY KOLUMPICUS WRATH (kolumpicus is my word to describe something even bigger than ginormous)_**

**So, I was reading this book by Vivian Vande Velde called Companions of the Night. The usual vampire romance, yada yada, except this one wasn't as cheesy and annoying. It was an amazing story with an amazing plot...until the last two pages, where Kerry, the, you could say, "heroine" of the story just decided to leave Ethan, the incredibly attractive dark-haired blue-eyed vampire. It was a devastating experience to me, and I am fully intending to write a complaint letter to the author. Yes, yes, my friends have been a bit critical, and if you ask me, rude about this, but hey, I'm a dedicated individual.**

**Anyway, since I highly expect Vivian Vande Velde to return my potential letter with a bunch of nice sweet sentences that disguise her want for me to shut up (I know you are wondering, then why do I want to write the letter? Well, it was a spur of the moment decision, so get off it), I've decided to take matters into my own hands and write a "sequel" to it. Of course, it will be nowhere as good, but at least it will relieve me of some of my aggravation.**

**Okay, so you are probably wondering when I am going to shut up and get on with it. Well, sorry to break the news to you, but I'm first going to write in this first chapter a summary of Companions of the Night so you won't be confused when I write my "sequel." It won't be too detailed, but it should include a good amount of significant stuff, so be patienta and READ IT. You'll find out why the plot is so amazingly amazing. **

**HOWEVER...I'd recommend going to right now or to your library to get this book instead (Remember: Companions of the Night by Vivian Vande Velde, author of the widely-acclaimed Heir Apparent and Never Trust a Dead Man). You'll probably get more details and be less confused, and also, you will understand my fervent desire for a sequel to come out - yes the ending is a huge letdown and a source of much depression. Now, enough of my blabbering... **

* * *

Kerry goes to the public laundries to get her little brother Ian's stuffed Koala Bear, called Footy **(not significant detail, but whatever)**. She is going to the laundries because when her mother left, she took the washing and drying machines with her.

At the laundries, she finds Footy, but right when she's about to leave, a bunch of men, including the laundry owner, come in dragging a boy who looks older than her, maybe a freshman in college (Kerry's 16). The men see her and drag her from her hiding spot under a table, and she gets a good look at the boy. He is incredibly attractive with dark hair and blue eyes. His face, however, is covered in blood, and his leg is dreadfully injured. The men treat him horribly, and when she asks why, they say he is a vampire.

Kerry feels scared now, sure she has landed herself in a situation involving lunatics, but she keeps her calm. Because of her sympathy towards the boy, the men suspect she is a vampire too. Of course, she proves them wrong when, in her defense, she bites one of them, and it obviously is not vampirish.

She smuggles a razor blade, from before the men came in, into her pocket. They don't notice. When they are distracted by a woman coming to help them hold the boy there until sunlight hits and kills him, she saws through the ropes tying his legs, and he is free. He takes the razor and threatens the woman **(I think her name is Martha, but I'm not sure)**, giving him and Kerry a chance to escape. He takes her to his house where a woman, who looks to be in her thirties, is waiting. He talks to her for a while out of earshot while Kerry waits for him to take her home.

Kerry fully expects the, however old, beautiful woman named Regina to be the boy named Ethan's girlfriend. She feels disappointment, but knows she shouldn't have expected otherwise.

Just before she leaves with Regina for home, Ethan tells her she won't be included in his testament against the "crazies", and he promises she will never see him again, which is not a wonderful thought to her.

Regina takes her home and Ian gets Footy. The next morning, everything is normal. Her father is completely unaware of what has happened the other night.

After school she goes to her job. Her father fails to arrive to pick her up, and she gets worried. What if his lateness has to do with last night? she wonders, since her father has never been late before.

Just before the hysteria sets in, Ethan shows up unexpectedly at the supermarket where she works. He is just as surprised to see her.

After hearing her worries, he drives her back home, but when she goes in, she sees the living room is ransacked and a threatening message has been painted on the wall, in red paint, thank god, not blood: "Vampire, we have your family."

She leaves with Ethan to go find her family. Unfortunately, he doesn't seem too pleased for her company.

They go to Regina's home, and Ethan begins swearing in French. They get to Regina's bedroom and find her dead, head chopped off and skin black and burned. Kerry runs to the phone to call 911, but Ethan stops her. When she asks why and he doesn't respond, she realizes in an instant: Ethan is a vampire.

Because of this accusation, Ethan bends down to kill her. He can't afford her to know his secret. Just before he does it, she stops him and convinces him that they can work together to find Regina's assassin and her family. He agrees.

They burn down the house and drive to Bergen Swamp. There, they dispose of the body, and at a critical moment, Ethan almost kills Kerry again. But was it a death threat? Kerry is confused by the turn of events. She can't decipher Ethan's emotions at all.

They stop at a partly-filled railroad station and deep within its bowels, Ethan handcuffs Kerry to make sure she doesn't escape and then goes to sleep. Kerry, waking up, realizes Ethan made her fall asleep to keep her from knowing how to get into the station. She is stunned by this power of his.

After he wakes up, they proceed on. They stop at a Greek-style family restaurant (because Greeks serve breakfast night and day) and Kerry gets food. While reading a newspaper, Ethan tells her who and what the assassin looks like. His name is Marsala (Sorry, but I forgot his first name). The police are also looking for her. Kerry listens to him, little knowing the crucial information he has left out.

After a lot of other events that are not worth mentioning, they decide to visit Marsala's house to see if Kerry's family has been locked up there. Nobody is there, and Kerry sees a few photos and items. Turns out, Marsala once had a wife and a son. Also, it seems he has not returned to the house, so her family is definitely not here.

They leave, and uncertain what to do, return to her house. Kerry, seeing Footy lying crumpled in a corner, begins to cry, and Ethan says absolutely nothing **(becomes important later, just read).**

After much pondering, Ethan decides to "throw her to the wolves," or in this case, "to the vampire hunter." They plan for Kerry to lead Marsala to his house where Ethan will kill him. He tells Kerry to be prepared for Marsala to lie to her, and she nods.

After a while of searching, she finds him. At first, she does according to plan, but then, Marsala begins to talk.

Vampires, he says, are evil. He used to have a wife and son Joey, but when vampires entered Joey's life, he was ruined. Once a staright-A student, he became the opposite. He smoked weed, drank liquor by the packs, stayed out all night partying, and when his parents talked to him, he was rude and loud. He was slowly turning into a vampire, he said, but Kerry already knew that was wrong; Ethan had told her it took a few seconds for the transformation, not a few months. On the other hand, what had Ethan told Kerry so far that hadn't been a lie?

Regina, Marsala continues, was the culprit. Of course, Kerry is highly skeptical and only asks where Marsala has kept her family hostage. Marsala tells Kerry that her family is fine and free at the moment, but Kerry, prepared for lies, doesn't believe him. However, when Marsala shows her the exact same newspaper that Ethan had been reading the other day and points to where it says they have been found and are safe, Kerry feels hurt and betrayed. Ethan, despite knowing her extreme anxiety, had not told her a thing, and she is furious.

Marsala uses that as a reason, and Kerry agrees to help him kill Ethan, because she knows it's the right thing to do, as attracted to him as she is. Marsala gives her a gun.

Kerry takes him to where Ethan is waiting and Ethan checks him. Then he drags him into Marsala's house. Right before he leaves the car, though, Kerry slips Marsala the gun.

Marsala then says to Kerry to take out the gun, and Ethan, thinking Kerry has the weapon, lunges out at her and releases Marsala, who grabs his chance and shoots Ethan in the leg. Ethan becomes crippled and unable to walk, but he is healing, fast. Unfortunately, Marsala shoots him several times.

Marsala orders Kerry to open the windows. The sun will rise soon. It is only now that Kerry realizes her mistake and sees that Marsala intends to torture Ethan to death with the excruciating rays of sunlight on his side.

Of course, Marsala doesn't stop there, and proceeds to go into a very detailed description of his murder of Regina (best not written here for fear of the upheaval of weak stomachs). Kerry is distraught and tells him to stop, but he won't. Ethan, meanwhile, stares Marsala down with utter fury and hatred, while glances at Kerry with blank stares of betrayal.

Marsala proceeds to ask Kerry how she would like to die. Kerry is confused and shocked. Marsala believes she is in the stage between human and vampire, where Joey had once been, a stage that didn't exist.

Marsala comes to kill her, but Ethan rises to stop him. He shoots Ethan again, and while he is whirled around, Kerry, in anger and disgust, pushes him. Marsala falls down the steps, and that is the end of him.

But it is not over. The sun is rising, and Ethan begs Kerry to shoot him with the gun. It will be a much less painful process, he pleads. But Kerry, unwilling to see him die, pulls him into a dark closet. There, Ethan goes to sleep with Kerry guarding him.

When Ethan wakes up, he is still surprised to see her there. His burns from the minimal touch with the sun are painful, but he withstands them. Kerry confronts him about his lack to tell her of her family's safety, but Ethan has no good argument. Then, kerry asks him how he would've felt if it were Regina captured, and Ethan butts in.

He and Regina were never lovers, he says, but Kerry doesn't believe him. he tells her he was upset because he had thought Regina's, uh, death, for lack of a better word, was his fault, and his sadness was a result of guilt, not love. Kerry finally turns around, and Ethan kisses her.

Of course, this is the gooey love scene, and no matter what I write, it will never sound as good as Vivian Vande Velde put it, so if you want the details, read the actual book **(title in my introduction)**. However, as much as she wants to, Kerry knows she cannot, will not, be a vampire, and so Ethan has to let her go home. And she leaves the house, knowing full well she may never see his incredibly attractive face again.

* * *

**Okay, so that last phrase was stupid, but it's true. Anyway, now doesn't it seem a bit sad. Even though kerry loves Ethan, she has to leave because she knows it's the moral thing to do. I admire her decision, but I'm still depressed the KxE relationship never worked out.**

**Okay, so a bunch of information I now realize I left out but do not want to go back and add:**

**1) Ethan's origin probably from France, hence his swearing in French.**

**2) Ethan's original name probably Michel.**

**3) Vampires can turn back into humans. Shocking, I know, but isn't it refreshing to know that vampirism isn't an incurable thing?**

**4) The vampire hunters from the laundry room scene were later killed by Ethan and Regina so they wouldn't spill the beans.**

**5) Ethan's hair grows longer after he sleeps. That is how vampires heal; they revert back to their pre-vampire selves.**

**6) Joey was later killed in a car crash (I forgot to add this to the tale) and Marsala's wife left him.**

**7) Kerry's story for the police is that when her father did not pick her up, she got a ride home with a boy named Ethan Bryne. A psycho called Marsala ambushed them and forced Ethan to drive to Marsala's home, where he locked Kerry in the basement. When she finally shoved her way out, Marsala was there waiting for her, and proceeded to talk about Satan and vampires, etc. She pushes him in distress and he falls, cracking his head open. She, thinking Marsala is not dead and will come to kill her, runs into a room and barricades it. She falls asleep and comes out, while realizing Marsala was dead all along. Kerry, after all the stress of the situation, walks home instead of calling 911. Ethan Bryne is never seen again.**

**8) THIS IS NOT A FANFICTION!! IT IS A SUMMARY, LONG, I KNOW, BUT STILL A SUMMARY OF A BOOK WRITTEN BY VIVIAN VANDE VELDE. I TAKE NO CREDIT, AND WILL NOT TAKE CREDIT IN THE ENSUING CHAPTERS FOR THE CHARACTERS, UNLESS I MAKE UP NEW ONES. THANK YOU. **

**Yours,**

**fAT bRUNETTE**


	2. A Flicker of Ethan

**I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Ethan cannot drink animal blood or charity blood, so there goes the Cullen reference...(which I am not disappointed seeing as Twilight, in my opinion, is an annoying and pointless book). Anyway, I'm going to start my sequel now. Please review and give me as many suggestions for future events I should include in my fanfiction. **

* * *

**Kerry's POV**

I guess it all started with the wacko, insane, yet creepily beautiful dream I had on the night of Halloween.

I was in a dark room, and the sparse light was cast by only a silver lantern floating in midair. There were several gentle banging noises, like shutters being opened over and over again, and I felt a shiver of fear tickle my spine. A whoosh of frigid air lifted the hair off my face and draped it over my shoulder.

The sound of a clattering bowl now drew my attention towards the solid wall where a nonexistent door suddenly appeared. It swung open so fast, I didn't even notice the movement. In the dim light, I could just barely make out the outline of a person.

"Hello?" I wrapped my arms around my chest, trying to still the shaking induced by the incredible cold. A chiming noise rang and echoed in my ears, and my brain seemed to explode in numbing pain.

A boy's voice reached out to me, not across the room, but in my head, in my own thoughts. "Kerry? Is that you?" The whisper was familiar. I'd heard that voice before, but I couldn't place where.

The outline slowly reached its hand up to point at me, and then dropped it. It moved from the doorframe where it had been standing and now took two unsure steps toward me. I felt myself swiftly back away.

"Kerry? Kerry. Why are you running from me?" He began stepping closer and faster, like the rhythm of a train gaining motion. I continued to back away from the stranger, until I hit something hard with my outstretched foot. I'd reached the wall.

The person sighed. He was less than 6 feet in front of me, and somehow, his arms reached across the impossible distance to touch my hair.

"Stay away from me! Please!" I desperately pleaded and heaved a few dry sobs. The figure paused and lowered his hand to his side. Suddenly, the lantern gave out and the little light I had was gone. The darkness was suffocating, treacherous, and I could feel my heart trying to pound its way out of my chest.

Another sigh from the boy. I felt him take my hand and squeeze it gently. My fingers instantly knew the familiar hand, and my voice responded to the realization.

"Ethan! Is it you?" I didn't give him a chance to respond. "It's you!" There was a pause. Then his hand squeezed mine again and he drew me up to his chest. I heard the steady but slow pounding of his heart. I smelled his delicious scent and felt myself smile, despite the despairing atmosphere of the room. We stayed like that for what seemed like eternity but probably was only a few minutes.

"Hello, Kerry. How are you?" I didn't answer and squeezed my eyes shut. Something was strange, different, about his voice. I hadn't noticed it before in his whispers, but now, it was only too obvious. There was almost a strain in it, and I felt my heart stutter. "Are you okay, Ethan? You sound a bit...tense." Another long silence, and then a tight chuckle.

He began to back away and my fingers clutched at cold, empty air. My heartbeat sped up. "Wait! Ethan, I'm sorry. What did I say wrong?"

Suddenly, the lantern sputtered to life again, and the boy was illuminated in a silver glow. It wasn't Ethan.

I gave a humongous gasp and put my hands over my wide-open mouth. The boy standing in front of me had blue eyes, just like Ethan's, and blond hair. His face, though attractive, was not nearly as beautiful. I felt the heat creep up my neck at this thought, and from the angry surprise of Ethan's imposter.

"Who-who are you? What do you want?" I meant to say it with strong indignation, but it came out as a scratchy croak. The boy cackled. It was plain in his voice that he took pleasure from torturing others.

"Ethan wanted to know how you were doing, and I came to see you for him." A loud snigger. "He obviously has a very strong attraction towards you." I felt my heart leap at this thought, despite the situation that I was in.

"Why were you trying to trick me?" I demanded. He snorted. "I still can't believe you fell for that. You're even more susceptible to my skills than an ordinary human." He rolled his eyes, and I felt a shock go through me. He was a vampire too.

"Ethan! Where's Ethan? Please, take me to him. I need to see him." My begging was pitiful, and my cold shaking hands reached out to grab the boy's sleev, but he moved away. The boy's face hardened into a mask of indifference.

"Now that, my pretty friend, I can't oblige. You see, he's broken a few of our vampire rules, so we'll have to punish him. You'll never see Ethan again."

It took a few seconds for that to sink in before I cried out loud and ran to grab the boy and shake him, despite all my instincts that told me I would just hurt myself. The boy laughed at my approach and disappeared. A bat flew out the door that suddenly appeared and opened for him. I ran after the animal, but the door slammed shut before I could escape. I screamed and flailed my fists on the cast-iron surface.

"No! Wait! Where is Ethan? What have you done to him?" I fell to the icy floor and curled into a ball, sobbing uncontrollably...

And woke up with a start. The sleeping forms of my roommates assured me and I slowly collapsed back onto my tiny bunk. I recognized the surroundings of my meager dorm room and sighed. That had been the first dream I'd had of Ethan in three years.

Right after I'd left Marsala's house, I'd gone to the police, like he'd told me. They'd believed my story and the news had been headlined with it for weeks. I didn't care. All I thought about was Ethan; where was he? What was he doing? Would I ever see him again? And most importantly, did I really care that much?

It was a horrific few months, and by the time school had let out, I was still having dreams of him...and us. We were always either kissing, back in that closet that had saved his life, or he was turning me into a vampire. It never really altered from these two choices.

Honestly, the dreams weren't uncomfortable; in fact, I always looked forward to the night, when I would once again be back in his arms. I knew I was being obsessive, but I had no conscious choice over my dreams...it was my body that made the decision to think about him.

However, one fateful night, I did not dream of Ethan at all; instead I had a nightmare about flying broomsticks and cross-bred fishpigs. It was incredibly strange, and to this day, I have no idea what induced it. Maybe some movie I'd been watching.

After that, I didn't dream about him again (daydreams don't count), and my life began running its normal course once more. Of course, I could never look at another boy again without comparing him to Ethan, and so my life remained boy-less.

I do have to admit though, sadly enough, that he was in my thoughts constantly. The first day of college, freshman year, I'd heard a boy's name being called..."Ethan! Yo, whats up, dude!" I'd spun around, dropped my books on a senior's foot (who, to this day, still glares at me), and spilled my purse all over the floor. It was terrible. I don't blame those who chose to avoid me the rest of the day, no matter how subtly I tried to make friends.

Because of these social inabilities, it was a wonder I'd made any friends at all. Lisa was now, what she insisted, my "bff", which I found way too juvenile a word. She was fairly popular, a pleasant surprise, and got me invited to a fair number of parties. She'd also helped me get into a sorority, which I was eternally grateful for. It was a nice distraction from the everyday worries of school, and the occasional stray thought about a dark-haired blue-eyed vampire.

Of course, now, when my life was just beginning to settle down, this dream appeared. I'd finally begun to forget Ethan, and I didn't want to be reminded. He and me were a lost cause, so what was the point of this? I turned on my side and attempted to lull myself back to sleep. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, I sat up again and leaned on the ehadboard. This was pathetic. Closing my eyes, I tried to erase any marks the dream had made on me.

My efforts were fruitless and I couldn't forget it. Questions flashed through my mind. Who was the blond boy? Was he just a fictional character made up by my overactive head, or was he real? And what he said about Ethan...was that real too? I couldn't help but feel worried and confused.

I laid back down, putting my head in the most confortable position I could find. This was stupid. of course none of it was real! It was a dream, for goodness sakes. Dreams were fictional and made up. Besides, Ethan had told me vampires couldn't transmit dreams to humans, but whether he was lying or not, I couldn't tell.

"Vampires...vampires..." I muttered. What was this world coming to?

* * *

**A bit short, yeah yeah, whatever. The POV will change when the other characters are introduced. For now, Kerry is the only one.**

**Last note: MORE REVIEWS**

**Yours,**

**fAT bRUNETTE**


	3. Party Murder

**Vivian Vande Velde's a genius! Vivian Vande Velde's a genius! Vivian Vande Vel- What mom?**

**Review and give me some suggestions for future events. **

* * *

**Kerry's POV**

_Brrrring! Brrrring!_

Shut up stupid alarm clock. I groaned and slammed my hand down on the sleep button. Then I rolled over and went back to sleep.

3 hours later

I felt myself begin to pull up and out of the unconsciousness of sleep. I sighed a yawn and pulled the sheets off of my face. I felt amazingly content, totally unlike the usual sluggishness of school mornings. Hm, strange my alarm never went off...

From underneath my eyelids, the world seemed to glow red. A bird began to chirp in song, which was horribly cliche and strange. I could feel the sun hit the top of my face, signifying the 180 degree position of the sun above my fac- WHAT?!

I jumped out of my bed, blushing that I was barely covered in my tight tank top and short shorts. But, that worry was for naught, seeing as my roommates' beds were empty and I was alone. My glance at the clock told me what I had feared: It was 12 o' clock already. I nearly screamed in shock and frustration.

Pulling my hair into a messy ponytail and then shoving on a shirt and sweatpants, I grabbed a stale bagel from off the table and ran out of the building, dragging my bag full of books and other supplies.

The sunny weather was misleading. A chilly wind blew past my ear, swirling the loose strands of my hair. First day of November, primero de noviembre, premier de novembre...

I shivered violently, then stopped. The cold was way too similar to my dream. I slowly shook my head.

Opening my duffel bag, I saw a spare sweatshirt with the college team name emblazoned on it. I was reaching for it when-

BAM! I fell off balance and tipped forward. My hands stretched in front of myself, preparing to absorb the impact of my fall, and my eyes closed, bracing themselves.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands catch me and set me upright again. They were large, strong, and cold, no doubt from the chill of the day. My eyes were still closed, but I was sure I heard a quiet gasp and then choking cough. The hands left my sides and I opened my eyes. Turning around, I saw just the foot of my savior as he jumped into a blue nondescript Corolla and drove away faster than the speed limit allowed. I saw light skid marks where the car had turned onto another street.

It all had happened so fast, I only now blinked. Blue. The car was blue. Blue? Wait. Was that...him? I was afraid to say his name, believing that as soon as I uttered it, it would become another futile hope. No, Kerry, stop it. Corollas were common, and blue was a frequent color for cars too. It could have been anyone. They must have been surprised by the time or something and had to leave so they wouldn't be late.

I felt my sides, hands staying where the person had touched me. My mind wandered. Those hands had felt so familiar, how could it not be him, be Ethan? I gazed off toward the direction in which the car had disappeared. I lifted my hands up to my face and stared at them, as if they would tell me the answers.

My eyes strayed to the cheap watch on my wrist and I yelped, forgetting everything in the span of a second. 12:30! Running to the campus, I made it in a record time of 15 minutes to the room where my professor was giving his lecture. He glanced at me but said nothing. Lisa was sitting in the back corner, and she motioned for me to sit next to her. I inwardly groaned at the obstacles between me and my potential seat.

I tried to maneuver through the desks but nearly tripped and broke my nose. Several students glared at me for the disruption I was making and I smiled sheepishly in return. One girl wrinkled her nose and turned her face away. Wasn't I just so popular? Then I noticed the scowl on the professor's face.

"Ms. Nowicki, if you please, you have not only arrived late, but you are also disrupting my class. Why don't you just sit here," he said, motioning to an empty seat right next to his small podium. I had no choice but to sit, trying to ignore the body odor coming from my neighbor. Out of the corner of my eye, Lisa frowned and scratched her chin, a habit when she didn't get things her way.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. I took notes and copied those that I'd missed from Lisa. I was just about to walk back to my dorm when Lisa clutched my arm and stopped me.

"Hey, Kerry. Jacinda Blane invited me during Biochemistry and asked whether I could come to a late Halloween party this weekend. Her house. Do you want to come with me? I said I'd go, but if you don't go, I don't want to either." She smiled and I smiled back ruefully.

"Don't we have tests soon?" I sounded a bit like a brat, but whatever. The last party had resulted in a deathly hangover that lasted days before I fully recovered. No, I didn't want a repeat of that.

Lisa frowned and scratched her chin. A small red mark was starting to form there. "Well, yeah. Hm, I forgot about that." She brightened. "How about you come over to my dorm day of the party and we'll study together. Then, we can help eachother get ready and go." Her smile widened. I closed my eyes and then opened them again. I didn't know how to say no to that.

"Fine." I answered as shortly as possible, determined to lt her know my reluctance to agree. She sighed.

"Oh, come _on_, Kerry. You really do need to loosen up a bit." Her mouth shut in a perfect imitation of my father. I felt my heart thud as I remembered when and who had spoken that line to me before as well.

"Alright, alright." I at least should try to be a good friend. "We'll go, but I'll drive, okay?" Maybe the responsibility of our safe transportation would keep me from drinking too much.

Lisa squealed and jumped up and down. I rolled my eyes but smiled, unable to help myself.

3 days, 2 hours and 56 minutes later found myself standing in front of a mirror, Lisa's mirror to be specific, dressed in a white tank top that clung to me like moss clings to a tree and a short jean miniskirt. I hated it.

Party time, party time...

When we arrived, heavy metal was blaring and screeching from the living room. I managed to restrain msyelf from covering my ears and running out of there, out of mere politeness. It was sweaty and suffocating, and the place smelled like puke. My eyes found a greenish spot on the carpet and I immediately recognized the source of the rancid odor. I gagged.

While I was being tortured, Lisa had jumped into the crowd and was obviously having fun. I walked into the darkest corner of the room, desperate to get out of the way. i watched as people downed beer and some went outside to smoke whatnot. Oh god, I thought. I could just see Dad's reaction to this place.

Suddenly, I felt a hand tap me on the shoulder. My attempt to blend in with the wallpaper had obviously failed, and a guy, possibly a senior, hooked his arm around my waist.

"Hey," he said drunkenly, fingers crawling up my side. I bit back a shiver. "Wanna get out of here and go upstairs?" I shook my head, but he began to pull me up the wooden staircase anyway. I cried out in protest, but nobody heard or cared. Ohmigod, this wasn't good. I barely even knew the guy.

He walked to the first door and threw it open. A couple was already wrestling passionately on the bed. I covered my eyes too late.

He closed the door angrily and threw open the second door. I squealed, trying to pull my sweaty hand free, but he was still much stronger than me. Why did I agree to this party? The room was empty. He dragged me into the room and opened the light while closing the door. I realized what an ugly person he was, his face covered in zits and red from the beer. I turned toward the bed, trying to block out his face, when I saw the girl.

Her face was paper white, and her tongue hang out her white lips. Her neck had been slashed open, and blood pooled under her on the bed. I gave a bloodcurdling scream. The senior stood, staring at the dead girl. I raced out the room.

"Somebody call 911!" I waved my arms frantically. "A girl's been killed! Lisa! Lisa!" A few people noticed me and my shrieking, but most ignored me and continued to dance on the sticky floor.

I saw Lisa run over to me and I grabbed her fingers, eyes wide. "A girl's dead, upstairs. Dead, upstairs. Upsta-" And then, I fainted.


End file.
